Reincarnation
by EgyptianMyah
Summary: Eight chronicles of my favorite story. Things may not be explained right away, however, there is a lot of drama planned. LenOC. Please enjoy. R&R.
1. Chapter 1: A Dark Intruder

_"Welcome Miss Myah"_

_I'm back for one of my very first stories that I wrote. I started this in sixth grade and I have rewritten it over eight times. It is very special to me._

_"The domain of the Great Spirit is a glorious one! Enjoy it. Love it. Live it. Trust it. Shamans must do these things to help the specters that cannot quite pass on. How can they help another if they cannot help themselves? Miss Myah is a shaman, yet also a specter. Learn how she can pass on with memories of a past life"_

_All right! Nicely put! Now, enjoy the story and don't run off before the true plot unfolds!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters. Get over it! How could I own the coolest, hottest, and most addictive story on earth!? giggles and blushes Maybe I'm thinking of the coolest, hottest, and most addictive Chinese shaman… squeals HE'S SO FRIGGIN COOL!_

* * *

_**Lost Love **_

_**Chapter One: A Dark Intruder **_

_**A crimson rose fades black in the snow of winter. With its beauty lost, can it find its one true purpose? The memory blurred. "I'd never forget you, Len… nor would you to me. It has always been this way. You can't deny it…" Len/OC**_

* * *

He seemed only restless and annoyed. Sitting on his bed, Len Tao read a letter from his mother. This was his fifty-sixth time scanning over the finely printed letters. "This is mothers' ninth letter this month…," he murmured folding the paper neatly in his lap, "Jun"****

His sister, who was listening from the hall, opened the door. "You know," she started crossing her arms, "being a little grateful would be nice. At least mother cares enough to send letters"

Len raised an eyebrow. "She writes to tell me that Diana won't leave her alone. She wants me to come to China to save her from the pink-haired brat"

"Oh, stop it. Diana isn't that bad… In addition, you'll have to get used to her sooner or later. She will be your wife one day." Jun regretted those words as soon as they escaped her lips, "I mean… Unless you find that one that"

The sister never finished her sentence. "Hush!" ordered the Chinese boy, "If the others find out about this, I will never live it down"  
Jun giggled. She looked at him from under her eyebrows then rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, If you talked to father he would tell you to go search for a stronger woman anyway, so I don't see why is mother telling you to marry Diana."

Len shrugged. "I refuse to be in any type of relationship with her… Also, our parents didn't give a damn about us before. Why did they suddenly up and decide to act like adults. Father called me 'Lenny', Jun… Lenny! What the hell"

"You're getting too irritated by this…" She smirked as her brother glared at her angrily. The smile on her face faded at the thought of her mother and father fighting over the heirs' love life. He obviously knew what she was thinking and smirked slyly at the thought. "And yet they never ask my opinion, do they Jun?" he asked.

"What is your opinion?" She paused looking at his I-am-not-that-stupid expression. "I promise I will not tell anyone. You know that I can keep secrets…"

"Yeah." Len retorted sarcastically, "So I am the one that tells our business to Yoh and those losers? Is that right"

Jun smiled sheepishly and then brought back the seriousness of the conversation. "C'mon. I don't have time to watch you act like a spoiled child"

Len sighed deeply and tried to imagine his loves' crystal blue eyes gazing up into the moonlight as she used to. "I think," he started "that I need to recall some memories. It has been only a year yet all I can remember are those eyes." He shook his head in frustration.

Jun sighed, "I too, only have a faint reminiscence of her." She paused, "That girl used such powerful magic that none of the Tao family can even remember her name"

"You don't really believe that crap, do you"

"Len…" his sister whined, "Stop rebelling against our parents. I like them no more than you do, but please. You are only asking for trouble little brother"

"Jun…" Len started. He tried to stay calm; however, there was anger in his tone. "They did something. If I can forget one girl so easily, just imagine what other things we could have forgotten… All I know is that, whoever she was, she was an important part of our lives. I will find her no matter what mother says"

"Lenny"

"You can't deny it"

She sighed. Her brother was right. He usually was. However, that one girl could have been a bad thing. Nevertheless, Jun, of all people, never could be sure of what to expect. Her parents had done wrong things in the past… "Goodnight Lenny…" she said and left the room.

Len Tao lay in bed, wide-awake. Still, he was restless and annoyed. There would be no going to sleep tonight. If he did, he would probably have that nightmare again. It was the nightmare where he couldn't place where he should be. He could be behind his family, with Diana, hoping for the victory of his cousin in the Shaman Tournament. Or, should he be hoping for the enemy's victory? The female enemy, which tried to kill his cousin with each swift motion of her body and every death glare piercing from her crystal blue eyes.

The Chinese shaman shook away the thoughts. He wasn't fond of his cousin, Diana, nor any other of his relatives. In addition, he didn't like the idea of his cousin taking his place in the Shaman Tournament. Len sat up, looking at the letter on his bedside table once more before tossing on his jacket and walking out the door. As he went through the kitchen, he couldn't resist the urge to grab a bottle of milk for the road. Finally, he exited his apartment.

The place he now stayed at wasn't as comfortable as the Asakura household was; however, it was just the size for Bailong, he, and his sister. He didn't really want any other company anyways. (He stayed in volumes 2 through 7, of the manga, at this apartment. He burned the Chinese restaurant down in volume one so he could buy it)

The Chinese shaman did not have to walk too long before something caught his eye. It was a young girl, around his age. She stood, glued to the spot, staring at a huge house before her… Yoh's house.

The girl glanced around her and finally noticed Len. He glared at her. "What are you doing?" he demanded coldly.  
She smirked and glanced up with two blue eyes.

The Chinese shaman followed her gaze and found himself staring at a full moon. If he watched closely, he could see a yin-yang in the surface of the other planet.

Suddenly, it hit him. Those eyes were… When he looked back at the spot where she had stood, he found no one. Only an empty sidewalk. However, he knew where she was. He ran to the front gate of the Asakura home and let himself in.

A white tiger pushed its way through the bushes of the moonlit land. "Here it is." it purred to the female that followed in the shadows.

"Good," she responded, glancing behind her then turning back to the old inn, "I can finally find what I need." The girl jumped ahead with such stealth it was hard to tell it was there. The tiger quietly followed pausing only to growl, "Calm yourself human!" it ran behind the girl, "You haven't won quite yet"

The girl licked her lips, on which a thin cover of black lipstick was painted. "But I can already taste victory and it is all so sweet!" The tiger growled softly in agitation, "Take your time. It isn't as if that Chinese kid will follow us. He never saw us leave"

She carefully opened the window and jumped in silently followed by the elegant animal. "Lets find the girl and get out!" it hastened now that they were inside.

The girls blue orbs scanned her surroundings to see two beds side by side. In the one closest to her was a boy Ainu. He had blue spiky hair and could be identified easily as Horohoro. In the next was a girl with hair of the same color, however, it went to the middle of her back. This was the sister of Horohoro, Pilika.

"Ainu's." sneezed the tiger in a disgusted tone, "They are considered the natural founders of Japan… I consider them tree huggers." It then padded quickly out of the room, leaving the girl with a smile and a stifled giggle.

"You should like them…" the girl whispered, knowing the tiger wouldn't hear her, "You are a creature of the natural world, Lee"  
The girls' curiosity then got the best of her as she walked over to sleeping Pilika. A snowflake necklace had captured her eye. She lifted her head and pushed back her hair to untie the enticing jewel that surrounded on her neck.

All of a sudden, she felt cold air forming behind her.

As Horohoro attacked her with a huge icicle, the girl jumped up, flipped over his head, and landed swiftly on her feet behind him. He, however, fell onto his sisters' bed. "You stay away from her!" he yelled starting to attack her again. The girl smirked and crossed her arms.

Out of nowhere, the tiger lurched forward knocking him over before he reached her. "Stupid Ainu!" it roared.

Pilika screamed and pushed herself into the corner of the room with a blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Go find the boy!" the tiger hissed while holding Horohoro back. It then caught him by the hand and bit down, causing blood to run onto the floor and the Ainu to get serious.

The girl nodded and she ran out the door. When she got in the hallway, a girl with dirty-blond hair stopped her. She had a black dress on and a red bandana around her forehead, "What are you doing in my house?" "I'm looking for someone by the name of Anna Kyoyama"

The dirty blonde girl, obviously known as Anna, smiled and glanced in her room and back, "You're not getting out of here without telling me something first!" A boy with dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes stepped before Anna, "Who sent you here?" he asked angrily.

The girl was caught off guard by his question, or more like his features. "That face… You look so much like"

The boy finished her sentence. "Hao? I look like Hao? Yeah, well, my name is Yoh Asakura… Did he send you here?"

No!" the girl retorted, "I'd never take orders from him! I came here on my own free will"

All of a sudden, pain surged through her body and she spun around. Len stood there with his prized Kwan-Dao in hand. The world seemed to fall apart as her legs gave out, leaving her on the floor. She glanced at the blade stained with blood.

"You…" she whispered with teary eyes.

A roar of pain filled the house as the tiger was thrown into her. "Leoka! Teleport!" she commanded before anyone could stop her. The girl clapped her hands together and in her place was black smoke. The tiger shut its eyes and disappeared the same way. Anna stared at the smoke rising to the ceiling. Her eyes were filled with suspicion.

Yoh smiled happily, as he usually did. "Do you think they'll come back?"

Horohoro stepped from inside his door with Pilika by his side. "By the way I beat that cat, they won't be back soon."

"No they won't." Everyone's attention turned to Len as he watched the spot where the girl disappeared as if she were about to show up again.

"She said 'You' as if she knew you Len." Anna said with an accusing tone.

Len kept staring, wrath gathering in his golden eyes.

The Itakan sighed, "That's enough nonsense for tonight… Why are you here Tao boy?" she smirked, "Don't tell me Jun got tired of you and kicked you onto the streets"

"Never." he retorted, "She'd never do that… That girl… I saw her outside, staring at this house. I followed to make sure nothing happened"

"Why were you outside"

"I needed a walk. I just happened to end up here"

Yoh blocked Len from Anna and smiled wholeheartedly. "You can stay here if you want. Just for tonight…"

No…" the Chinese shaman stated, pulling his gaze from the spot, "Jun must be worried. I'll let myself out"

Yoh shrugged, returning to his room, as did the two Ainu's. Anna glared down the hall and finally retreated to her room, defeated.

Len, as he had said, let himself out. He wouldn't stay at that house unless it was an emergency. How could he live with that baka Ainu, Horohoro?

He suddenly stopped. On the ground before him, were two blood footprints. They were split in two and wider than average shoes. They were made from that girl. She had been wearing high-heeled boots.

"Strange…" he murmured. There was one thing missing. The tiger…

That tiger hadn't been in the streets earlier that night, nor were its footprints anywhere to be found. However, if Horohoro had fought it, it was there. It was no illusion. The only explanation was that it could be an oversoul…

Len then pulled his eyes from the spot, forcing himself to head home. On the rooftop behind him, a young girl sat. She stared at the Chinese shaman and then to the blood on her hands that come from the wound on her back. "Why him, Lee? Why did he, of all people, ruin my only chance"

The ferocious white tiger formed beside her. "I told you to be careful. Hao doesn't want to help you. He's using you for his own selfish purposes"

"But Anna was there!"

"So was Hao's twin!"

The girl growled in annoyance. She hated being wrong, which she usually was. Her guardian was much wiser and intelligent than she, however, of the two, she was the one you didn't want angry.

She stood, facing the horizon. "I'm going to go give that bastard a piece of my mind. You coming?"

"Oh, I can't miss this!"

Once in his room, Len cleaned off his Kwan-Dao, making sure no blood was left behind. He didn't want a red blade.

'When I cut that girls back…' he pondered, 'I swear I saw the Tao family symbol on it.' He shook his head. It had been dark, so it had to be the shadows reflecting off her shirt. 'None of us even got a good look at her; she was like a materialized shadow.' He sighed, looking at his prized blade.

"Still" he whispered, "It's too strange"

* * *

_I wonder who that girl was. rolls eyes If you don't know by now, you'll definitely find out in the next chapter when she plays some more mind games with our fav shaman. However, why would she be after Anna? And what is she gonna do to Hao? _

_Really Guys! What is with Len's family!? Who's Diana? And why would his cousin take his place in the Shaman Tournament? But, most of all, who is the mystery girl in his head? Who knows…? You'll find out eventually…_

_Several questions. Several answers. One long plot.  
Don't run off before we get into the true plot. Things get more interesting, heartbreaking, and complicated as we go on. _

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull**_

_**Myah**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Tao Kind

Hey, Myah here.

This is a pretty pointless chapter, but I am rewriting this as I go along (explaining why it's taking a while to post) and it is funny. Hao, the Hanagumi, and Len are mostly in this chappie! Yeah! Enjoy!

BTW, there are eight stories in the Reincarnation series. Lost Love, Curse, Val-Kiri, Tao Family Flashback, Family Reunion, Dragon Fire, Tragedy Flashback, and Through New Eyes… The first two are the shortest (they last for maybe 3 or 4 chapters), but the others are longer. (The most drama is in Tragedy. It's soooo sad!)

Disclaimer: _I do not own Shaman King! Okay!? (Noooooo!) Leave me alone!!! (Hahaha!) **

* * *

**_

Lost Love

Chapter Two: The Tao Kind…

A crimson rose fades black in the snow of winter. With its beauty lost, can it find its one true purpose? The memory blurred. "I'd never forget you, Len… nor would you to me. It has always been this way. You can't deny it…" Len/OC

_

* * *

_

The Hanagumi witches surrounded one of the many flames of their camp. Marion was stitching together a hole in her beloved dolls leg. Kanna puffed a cigarette and blew smoke into the fire. Matti, however, was staring intently into the flames.

"She's coming…," the redhead muttered.

As if on cue, the orange flames turned to a bluish-black color and an apparition seemed to hover above them. The dark figure split in two and made out the shape of a young teen girl and a feline-like animal.

"Why, hello sis," Kanna greeted, "Isn't it always lovely seeing her annoying face, Marion?"

The blond haired voodoo worker glanced from Kanna to the girl and raised an eyebrow. "In order to save herself from danger, Marion will pass this question to Matti."

Matti grinned. "Nope! It's never lovely seeing an annoying face!"

Marion's eyes went wide. "Matti!" she gasped.

The young redhead then realized what she had said. However, it was too late. The apparitional girl flipped from the fire, elegantly landing on her feet before the three witches and smacking the youngest on the head.

The fire glowed red again and shown on her features, revealing long light blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore black leather bellbottoms, a black strapless belly-shirt, and long silky black gloves that covered her arms.

"When you finally realize to hold your tongue you might not have one, you know…," the girl raised a finger and glared down at the redhead, "I'd be careful if I were you."

All three witches gulped and glanced away. Well, all except Kanna. The blue-haired girl glared at the blonde. "So, are you going to talk to us or make threats? Besides, you can't really do anything, now can you?"

"I saw Anna; however, she wasn't alone… Now, can you three explain this tiny little mix-up? I was told that I would catch her off guard. Instead, she was prepared to fight when I arrived… With a certain descendent of Hao!"

Matti bit her bottom lip and glanced at Kanna who raised an eyebrow. Marion smiled to herself, "Well, we weren't the ones that gave you the info."

Suddenly, the flames grew larger making the standing girl cut her eyes in annoyance. "Okay then… Hao. Could you explain this mix-up?"

The holder of the Great Spirit of Fire smirked slightly and snaked a hand around her waist. "What would my little kitty want me to explain?" he requested alluringly.

The girl growled in annoyance and quickly pulled away from him. "You heard me… You said she would be alone! Your twin was there!"

"I left that out?"

"You lied through your teeth…" she hissed, "I told you that I didn't want to be near him."

Hao tapped his chin in mock thought. He then smirked, "So you didn't know that she is engaged?"

"Engaged!? Engaged in what!?"

"Engaged in a future marriage to my dear brother… But, why would you be worried about that? You're too busy becoming my shaman queen," he explained as-a-matter-of-factly.

The three witches raised their eyebrows then winced as a loud smack was heard.  
"Daaaaaammmnnn…"

Hao's eyes went wide and then glared forward. He gripped her wrist and red flames covered the pale skin, turning it pink. "Are you sure that you want to lay a hand on me, Myah?"

The girl cringed at the blisters forming on her wrist. Her blue eyes began to water at the pain. However, she stood her ground. 'Hao can't control me!' she told herself, 'I can handle this! I've dealt with worse!' "Leoka!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The feline animal that hovered inside the red flames roared and pounced forward.

Hao's eyes went wide as the girl, now known as Myah, cut her eyes. They were now slit like a cats' eye and her hair had turned white with black streaks. She twisted her burnt wrist around and gripped the arm that held her. Black flames shot from her hands and made the evil twin to pull away fiercely.

Myah fell to her knees and glared up at him. His arm had turned a dark pink color and he was out of breath.

"Did that take some breath out of you?" Kanna asked, standing.

Marion and Matti crouched beside the girl that had attacked Hao and helped raise her to her feet. She was okay, but had a few scars on her wrists and the scab on her back, which was facing the holder of the Spirit of Fire as she thanked her friends.

"So, kitty, who caught you?" Hao asked eyeing the wound. It proved that her mission was not completed. As if he hadn't noticed when she came back without the Itakan.

"That's one nasty cut…" Matti whispered, "What happened?"

Myah reached to her lower back to feel the scab. "Leoka?" she asked, "Why do I still have evidence that I was injured during my mission?"

Suddenly, her hair returned to its natural blond color and her eyes went back to normal. Her guardian stood faithfully by her side, ready to answer, "I healed what I could. The cut was too deep for me to close it completely. I think it's infected."

Myah nodded solemnly.

Hao cut his eyes, "So, who caught you?"

"First, the Ainu's. Second, Anna and the Asakura boy. Third, Tao Len. Now, why was the third there?"

Chocolate colored eyes scanned her slim form. She had the strength to attack a grown elephant and win and she always kept her feminine frame well looked after. How could she fail the mission? She was an escape artist, a good one.

"The third…" he repeated tearing his eyes off her, "Tao Len… He is one of Yoh's friends. I have actually been trying to get him to join us. Is he the one who cut you?"

Myah nodded. "Kwan-Does are good for that…"

The white tiger at her side, known as Leoka, growled in annoyance. She was tired of the conversation.

The blond girl caught the hint and shut her eyes to clear her mind. "I'm leaving. Don't come after me," she stated.

Hao cut his eyes. "I never make promises."

"I've already figured that out, jerk."

Leoka chuckled in her catlike way. "We aren't letting you promise us. We are ordering you. Stay away. Besides, you can't follow us anyway." She shut her eyes.

"Sayonara suckers!" Myah laughed as they both disappeared, leaving a puff of smoke in their places.

"Jun!" a certain Chinese shaman yelled, "Where are you!?" He had been calling her for quite a while but his older sister was nowhere to be found.

"I hate Sundays…," he muttered.

Suddenly, a large ghost appeared behind him. "What does being Sunday have to do with Miss Jun being gone, Master Len?"

"I don't know. I just hate Sundays. Do I need a reason, Bason?"

The Chinese general crossed his arms. "You must have awoken in a bad mood. Especially after last night…"

The heir of the Tao family cut his eyes and made his way out the front door. Today would be boring. It was always boring. Boring to the point where he would go to Yoh's house just to fight with the baka Ainu.

It was around noon. Around the time, he usually left his apartment. His schedule was full in the morning. He woke up, drank a bottle of milk, worked out, took a shower, ate breakfast, and then took a walk. After his schedule, it depended on what was going on.

Len started down the road, glancing at shops and other apartments on his way. He made his way towards the park but instead went past it and to the cemetery. He was not expecting to visit today but he could change his plans if he wanted to.

The spirits were silent when the Chinese shaman entered. They cringed back as he walked past them and to the small shrine of this burial ground. They were afraid of him. They should have been. He was an angered shaman who let his temper out on anything that tempted him.

"So, then I told her to wait until she dies to see how she likes it!""

Laughter filled the shrine.

Len walked to the door and peered inside to see a group of ghosts surrounding a familiar white tiger and a young girl with blond hair and bandaged wrists. The feline ghoul seemed to be telling a story and the girl shook head furiously.

"Nuh-uh, Lee! I'll never be a guardian when I die! I can't help that you were drawn to me!"

"Oh yes, I forgot. She's going have a wonderful life just like she used to and she won't be held back by memories."

The ghosts laughed. The girl was obviously flustered. She stood and walked outside the shrine to run face to face into Len.

"You again!" she whispered in shock. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and she was holding the shrine door shut tightly behind her.

"So, what's your name?" the Chinese shaman asked in annoyance.

"What do you want my name to be?" The girl smirked, "Just kidding. It's Evangeline… Call me Eve."

Len scanned her quickly, determining her harmless. However, he could detect a sixth sense in her. 'Why would she tell me her name? I am not stupid. I know who she is…' he wondered.

"Evangeline, huh? Well, Evangeline, why should I believe a word that comes out of your mouth? Especially after what you did…"

"It's Eve…" Myah bit her bottom lip, "I was hoping that you didn't recognize me," she whispered sheepishly, "however, I'm not going to lie to you…"

"Why should I believe that?"

"Cause it's true… Let's make a deal. I'll answer any of your questions truthfully unless you go behind my back and tell one of your little friends…"

Len raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell should I make a deal with you!?"

The mysterious girl raised an eyebrow. "Many questions. Many Answers. You have the Q's and I have the A's…"

"Fair enough…" the Chinese shaman growled, "But how do you know I won't tell?"

Myah shrugged. "Oh, I'll know. If you tattle to your friends, everything I told you will be lies. If you keep my secrets, well, you'll know more than your buddies… Deal?"

"You're very confusing…"

"I know…"

Len sighed in annoyance. This was pointless. Why didn't he just capture her and take her to Anna? That would be punishment enough. But, no… He was here playing along with her silly mind games. To make it worse, he knew she was toying with him and he kept on…

"Why were you in Yoh's house last night?"

"I was ordered…"

"By?" he asked, agitated.

Her blue eyes lowered to the ground, "Hao…"

"You lied to us…" Len growled, "You said you hated him!"

"I do hate him! I have no choice but to listen to him, though! Keep your friends close and your enemies closer… I will kill that bastard one day! I swear it!" The last bit came as a sharp hiss. She was angry. He had hit a nerve.

The Chinese shaman raised an eyebrow, "What did he do to you?"

"He…" she started, but was stopped in mid-sentence.

"It is none of your business human!" the white tiger roared, "Stupid girl! Why are you speaking with this Tao!?"

Myah's eyes glanced nonchalantly at the feline. "Chill Leoka. We are just talking. Nothing else…"

"Nothing else!" Another roar was heard, "Nothing else! You are to stay away from their kind. The Tao's…They are nothing other than trouble…"

The girl rolled her eyes and forced a smile at Len. "Remember our deal, Tao…" With that, her enchanting eyes closed and she disappeared with a snap of her fingers.

Later that night, Myah sat on the roof of her newfound hideaway. Leoka hadn't approved, but what sane girl listened to a silly ghost cat? She smiled. After a long torture-filled day, a risk was kind of fun.

Her conversation at the graveyard had left her daydreaming all day. However, it also worried her. She told Len the truth… Well, the half-truth, but she was about to tell him too much. She was lucky that the white tiger had stopped her.

"Whatever," she whispered, clearing her head, "I've a nice view here, don't you agree Len?"

She giggled when she looked over at the window of the neighboring apartment. There he was, working out in a nicely organized weight room.

Her eyebrows rose at the fact that he hadn't noticed her yet. He was too occupied. Too focused on training. Myah loved men like that. He worked so hard for the things he wanted in life and he never gave up. He was a leader, unlike that bastard, Hao.

The mysterious girl sighed, 'Dream on…'

"For a boy," purred a familiar voice, "he's nicely built…" Leoka sat faithfully by Myah's side staring at the Chinese shaman. "He has nice abs."

Myah's face went red. "How can you say something like that!? You're the one who cussed me out this morning for even talking to him!"

The tiger chuckled, "He's a Tao. Yes, I did say that he was trouble, but he is also handsome, powerful, classy, intelligent, and sophisticated. Everything any woman would want… Are you infatuated with him?"

Myah smiled and gazed dreamily at the window. "You know I can't lie to you…"

Leoka sighed and brought up a new subject, "So, where are you going to stay? I can live in the cemetery shrine for now, but you are human. You need warmth and comfort."

"Oh, now you're going to worry about my well being?"

"I don't have to, you know…" The tiger glanced around the small roof, "Does a human live here?"

Myah shook her head. "No, I wasn't going to ask for this apartment either. I didn't think you'd let me move here. It's too close to Len…"

"We haven't found any decent places. I guess you can stay here… Plus, it'll give us an excuse to be on this roof."

The mysterious girl chuckled. When Leoka wanted to be funny, she was good at it. She was hard on Myah, but she did cared. The two were all each other had. Leoka didn't like many people coming close to her human, so she protected her like a mother.

"Thanks Lee…" Myah whispered.

_

* * *

_

Like I said, a kind of pointless chapter. However, I did like writing it. Especially the spying scene. I like spying on Lenny. Haha!

Anyway, read and review. Go ahead and tell me how pointlessly weird this chapter was or how funny me slapping Hao was. Haha!

****

Love.Peace.And all that Bull

Myah


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry

Hiya! Myah here!

This chapter gives a lot of info, but I'm not too happy about my work. It just doesn't seem like any good to me. Please tell me otherwise.

Disclaimer: _I don't own Shaman King. How sad… I'm running out of funny things to say… (Please forgive me!) ****_

* * *

Lost Love

Chapter Three: "Sorry…"

A crimson rose fades black in the snow of winter. With its beauty lost, can it find its one true purpose? The memory blurred. "I'd never forget you, Len… nor would you to me. It has always been this way. You can't deny it…" Len/OC

* * *

"Jun!" a Chinese shaman called "Don't let that pervert put his hands on you!" The older sister giggled at the outburst, "Don't worry Lenny, you tell me that every morning!"

Len, as usual, had come to Yoh's house before school, joining the others and parting with his older sister. He was now finishing his breakfast while the doa-shi walked out the door with Ryu at her heels. Yoh laughed and Len's face went red in annoyance when he realized it was directed at him.

The chocolate-eyed shaman stopped laughing as Horohoro rushed down the stairs and quickly began devouring his food. "Pilika is sick…," he explained between bites, "She's… staying here with… me… and Faust…" He stopped suddenly and looked around fearfully, "Where's Anna?"

"Oh, yeah…" Yoh laughed uncomfortably, "Uh… she's not feeling good either." He reached in his pocket and handed a small bottle to Horo, "She sent me downstairs to get these. Can you go give them to her?"

The Ainu was hesitant to take them, "Uh… Su-sure."

"Yoh!" called Manta from the door, along with Tamura.

"We're leaving! Hurry up!" Len added.

"Horo?" Yoh asked handing him his plate "Can you clean this for me?"

Horohoro nodded and watched them all leave. Faust then walked up behind him. "Your sister is asleep. Try to give her some rest." Then, he too walked out the door.

****

'Yay,' the bluenette thought sarcastically, 'I'm stuck in this house with my whiny sister and an evil bitch! Can this day get worse?' He walked up the stairs and waited outside Anna's room, gathering up his courage and walking in.

Anna was asleep but she looked far worse than Pilika. She was covered in sweat tossing and turning on the bed. "No," she whispered in a scared tone. Horo grinned. Even the evil Itako fiancé could have nightmares! The grin slipped slowly away when he realized that he felt sorry for her, never having seen her so weak and helpless. However, as he walked over to her, she started to stir.

"Horo, what the hell do you think you're doing in my room!" she yelled trying to sound bossy. She watched the Ainu carefully as he handed her the pills. "Yoh wanted me to give you these."

"Oh," she whispered, "Thanks…"

Horo nodded, "No problem…" He then turned and let himself out.

Back on his way downstairs, he gazed inside his and Pilika's room. He had stayed so that he could watch over her and make sure that intruder didn't come back. His sister would be helpless without him.

He shook away his worry and went back to the kitchen where he started to clean Yoh's plate. However, in the middle of his chore, he noticed something under the table that shouldn't have been there. A neatly folded letter on stationary paper with a Chinese impression pasted on the front.

Not being able to help himself, the Ainu picked it up and read it.

Dear Lian,

Darling, I am sorry that I have not written to you in so long. How is your friend? The Asakura boy. Well, it is almost time for your marriage and as the heir of the family we must make sure your wife is a perfect match. Diana has waited patiently for your arrival and cannot wait to see your handsome face. We are hoping to see you next summer at the family reunion no matter if you want to come or not and we are all seriously thinking of setting the engagement ceremony for the reunion. I trust you will be there.

Love, Mother

The whole letter left Horohoro in a state of shock. The letter was Len's. It must've fallen out of his bag before he left. He knew he had to show it to someone. Therefore, he jolted upstairs with the letter in hand.

When the Ainu showed the letter to Anna, her face had an expression that he had never seen before. As if she were thinking seriously about hiding the letter for eternity. She pushed the blankets off herself and walked to the closet, grabbing her school uniform.

"What are you doing?" Horo asked in shock. She looked at him with a blank expression, "I'm going to school, I feel fine, and I have taken my pills. Get out. I need to get dressed then talk to Len."

The bluenette left feeling bad that he had gotten Anna out of bed when Yoh practically asked him to watch her. On the other hand, she wouldn't listen to him even if he had said anything.

Walking in his room, Horohoro noticed Pilika sitting up "What's the matter brother?" she asked in a faint voice.

He then grinned. 'I'll tell her just to embarrass Len even more.' "Okay," he told her, "I'll tell you, but you can't repeat this to anyone else unless I say so…" She nodded then listened carefully as her brother explained the morning's events, stopping only to listen to Anna storm from the house.

****

---School---

Yoh, Len, and Manta walked into Shinra Private Academy after Tamura had taken her usual route to the elementary school (Her and Pilika go to the same school, away from the others.).

Manta quickly went to his locker, leaving Len and the laid back Asakura alone. "Last night," he started, "You didn't have to cut that girls back, did you?"

The Chinese shaman gave him a questioning look and then smirked. "What would you have done? We didn't know what that person was capable of..."

"My point exactly… See you at lunch!" Yoh laughed, stopping at his locker and watching Len shaking his head on his way to class.

On his way to meet Manta, the chocolate-eyed boy heard rumors of a new kid in the school. He entered the classroom and sat in his usual seat right behind his short friend.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Manta whispered.

Yoh nodded slowly, "So, it's a girl, did you meet her?"

The short boy shook his head, "I didn't meet her personally, but I saw her." He smiled "She looks like an angel. Beautiful blue eyes, long elegant black hair, and a smile to match." He stopped talking and turned around quickly as the teacher walked in the door.

"We have a new student," the teacher announced lifting his glasses to see the whole class "Her name is Evangeline Kino." The chocolate-eyed shaman heard everyone gasp as a girl just as Manta had identified walked in, her curly black hair in a high ponytail. He watched in awe as she looked right at him and bit her bottom lip. 'She's shy,' he thought with a smile.

She took a seat beside Yoh and slowly warmed up to the questions from all of her new classmates. Whenever he had free time, Manta would also ask her anything to find out why she was there. She had explained that she was an orphan staying with some friends of hers, though she was very secretive about names.

"My parents died in a fire and I moved into an orphanage for two years. When I was about five, I guess, I moved in with my foster family that raised me until I decided to move in with my friends here in Tokyo…" Evangeline explained.

Yoh listened and was suddenly reminded of Anna (without the attitude.) Then it came to him. "You'll have to meet my other friends, Evangeline." He offered, "You can sit with me at lunch."

She smiled, "Okay, as long as you call me Eve."

****

At Lunch

Eve followed Yoh and Manta to a table on the right of the cafeteria where Len was waiting, sipping on a bottle of milk. He watched her accusingly as she hesitantly sat down. "Who's she?" he asked.

Yoh smiled and answered, "This is Eve. She's new. Eve, this is Len."

Evangeline smiled and slowly rose to her feet, "Um… I'll be right back, Okay?" she said nervously. She then rushed from the cafeteria, biting her bottom lip as she went. 'When the hell did he show up!? He isn't supposed to even be going to this school!'

"I'm going to buy more milk," Len stated nonchalantly, following behind Eve with a glare in his eyes.

The black-haired girl spun on her heels when she heard footsteps behind her. Len had caught up.

"You think you're slick, don't you?" he asked, "I didn't think you were this obsessed." He then leaned against a locker, narrowing his eyes, "Why are you here?"

A smirk spread across her lips. "I didn't think you were at this school… Maybe I should have done my homework. Oh well, Lee'll get over it."

"Your hair. I thought you were a blonde," Len pointed out.

Myah ran her fingers through a black curl. "Temporary hair dye. Washes out in the shower. I bought a months' worth of cans. A friend of my went through and curled it. Looks like I've been to the salon, doesn't it?" Her smirk grew, "So, Len, what do you want to know?"

"What do you want with Yoh?"

She frowned, bringing her hand from her hair to her side. "I don't want Yoh."

"Then who are you after?"

"Len Tao!" a sudden voice called, interrupting the two. Myah took this chance and jolted away from the Chinese shaman just in time, since the Itako girl didn't see her. She glanced around the corner of the next hall up and watched the two talk.

"What do you want, you bitch?" Len asked, "I don't have time to listen to you yap."

"Len, do you know who the girl from the other night was?" she asked with a glare, "And no lies, Tao, or I'll make you regret it."

"No…" he lied with a smirk, "Now, I'm going to buy some more milk." He then left, leaving the girl shaman furious.

Myah took a few steps back and twisted a finger in one of her black locks. She then narrowed her eyes in thought and snapped her fingers, disappearing from where she stood.

****

-------------------

Len stood by his locker after the bell. Evangeline had skipped all of her classes since lunch and hadn't been seen by anyone. It annoyed him that she would disappear as soon as Anna showed up. The same Anna that was supposed to be sick!

Speaking of the demon herself, she then walked up to the Chinese shaman and cut her eyes. "Yoh told me about the new girl. Have you seen her?"

Len gave her a sideways glance, "You know, Anna… You're really getting nosy these days." He turned his head, scanning the crowd of kids for any of his friends, "Where is Yoh?"

"He left with Manta-midget already," Anna stated harshly.

'She's trying to act like queen of the world again,' the spiky-haired boy thought in annoyance. She always insulted people when she felt like she wanted to, not taking up the consequences. Though, he couldn't really say much. He did the exact same thing when he was angry.

He growled and walked out, followed by the wrathful Anna. He couldn't stop thinking about that evil bitch at lunch and the one behind him. They acted so similar. "You know that she still isn't as bad as you right?"

"What does that mean?"

He answered without looking back at her, "You're more of a bitch than Eve is."

Anna stopped in her tracks. She could feel her teeth gritting together as those words pounded into her ears until she finally remembered what could help her. "Len," she started "I have this letter that. . ." but then she was interrupted…

"Anna!" a voice yelled, "Anna! Anna!"

Len and Anna looked back to see Tamura racing to catch up to them.

"You sure can run crybaby!" Len said with a smirk, watching as tears formed in her eyes.

"I am not a crybaby!" she yelled back at him.

Anna sighed. That had been a perfect bribe. She could get any info from Len if she told him that she had his letter from his 'dear mother'. He wouldn't want her to show Yoh or Horo. It would've worked… 'I guess I can get him later…'

****

-----------------------------------

Len finally ditched Anna and Tamura and made his way home. Jun would be there, making dinner, and a glass of milk would be sitting on the kitchen table when he walked in. Everyday, it was always the same…

"What'd I miss?" asked a voice.

The Chinese shaman shot his attention to a blonde that now walked at his right. She had obviously washed the dye from her hair and changed into regular attire. She also looked a little dirty. Her blue jeans were ripped on the knees and dried dirt covered her red top. "What on earth have you been up to?" he asked.

The girl blinked and then grinned, "Why? You wanna join me?" She frowned at Len's forward look, "I was training… School is B-O-R-E-ing…"

"Training?" he asked in disbelief, "Training for another break-in?"

"No…" she stated, all humor erased from her voice, "Yoh's in that house. I don't want to fight him, I never did. Hao gave me some incorrect info and I got him back for that."

Len stopped and turned to look at her. "Then, seriously, what are you after!?"

Myah smirked, "What do you want me to be after?" Her smirk grew at his confused look, "Do you want me to be after you? Or that Ainu? Or maybe the Itako bitch, Anna?"

"Anna…" Len murmured, "How do you know her?"

"Oh, looky. Lenny thinks he knows something…" she mocked, "Well, come visit me when you want something." She then winked and snapped her fingers, disappearing with black smoke in her place.

Len's eyes narrowed. "That's getting annoying…" He paused. 'She called me Lenny!'

****

---------------------------------------

Len locked himself in his room for the night and set down his things. He did not want to be interrupted by his 'loving sister.'

The other guys may not have noticed, but after living with Jun and her social life, Len knew when girls were suspecting something. Anna was furious and she thought he was behind that break-in at the inn.

He picked up a pen from his bedside table, situated himself to do his homework, and eventually sounded out the noise of the busy cars from the city outside. He then looked out the window to see a full moon and turned off the light to fall asleep. How could he concentrate on work when he was trying to learn about that girl?

Finally, a voice in the back of his head spoke… It sung in a sweet tone that lulled him to sleep. Then… the sweet tone became fearful as a nightmare swept over the Chinese shaman…

**__**

Dream

"LEN!!!" she cried in fear.

The golden-eyed shaman ran to find her in the garden, but it was as if he were in a maze. Every turn was a dead end or another path. He could hear her screaming in pain, fighting to break free, but he couldn't do anything while he was trapped in the dark maze of his heart. He tried to remember her smile, her fighting style, or anything that could help him remember how much he loved her. How much he wanted to find her…

Then… As if a spark of hope…He remembered two beautiful blue orbs. That was all he needed to find her… For now, his cousin would pay…

"Daaron!" Len yelled as he saw his cousin holding a girl in the dark shadows of the garden. The brunette boy was holding her tightly by her shoulders, but the spiky-haired boy could see only bits of her hidden body. Her blouse was half ripped and those eyes glittered with tears in the darkness.

"Len," she whimpered before she passed out in exhaustion.

Len ran at his flesh and blood relative with a rage like no other. He pushed him onto the ground and beat the hell out of him. The brunette had tortured the helpless girl before and he was going to pay for trying again…

All of a sudden, the Chinese shaman felt a pressure on his back. He shot his glare over his shoulder and saw his mother with a needle in her hand. "I'm sorry Lenny," she whispered.

'She drugged me… My own mother!' Len panicked. He glared at the now standing Daaron that smirked as he fell unconscious and his mind went blank...

****

End Dream

****

The same night…

Len woke up with a start and a cold sweat, causing a shiver to run over his torso muscles. He then thought back on his dream and realized he was not going to fall asleep for a while.

Unlocking his room, he snuck out and walked down the quiet hallway. This was the only time it was quiet. Any other time, it was the noise from the TV, a song on the radio, or the chatter between Bailong and Jun.

He made his way into the dark kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge and then headed to the roof.

As soon as he found himself on the roof, an angelic voice met his ears and drafted his attention to the neighboring roof. There, a girl with glowing blond hair spun in circles before a highly agitated white tiger.

"Young girl don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall…" she hummed for a second and then continued singing, "Young girl it's all right, your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly…" More humming… "When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream. Of a place where nothings harder than it seems---" She stopped suddenly and stared with wide eyes at Len. "Leoka…?" she asked, "I think we have an audience…"

A smirk flitted across the Chinese shaman's lips. "What are you doing, Eve?"

"Uh…" she grinned when she realized that she couldn't make an excuse, "I'm dancing. I cannot sleep and the moon is gorgeous tonight. I have a song stuck in my head and so I decided to have a little singing contest with Lee…"

"Getting carried away, I might add," butted in Leoka. This was met by Myah sticking out her tongue in disagreement.

Len smirked, "I seem to run into you in the oddest times…"

Eve replied, "Yeah, by the way, my back feels okay but I'm still little unsure about you." She paused and raised an eyebrow, "What's your excuse for being up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep," he explained sitting at the edge of the roof.

"Oh," she whispered in a guilty tone, "Sorry..."

Len couldn't let her think it was her fault so he spoke up quickly, "No, I had a nightmare. I thought your music was more of a lullaby." She smirked, also trying to hide her flushed cheeks behind a few strands of hair. "Eve?" He asked while she was quiet, "Seriously… What are you after?"

She avoided his gaze and scanned over the stars. Anyone could tell by her eyes that she was confused. "I really don't know anymore," she answered settling her stare on the full moon.

"Those eyes," the Chinese shaman murmured on accident. Myah turned to look back at him with an interested expression. He then realized what he had said and asked her something else, "Where are you from?"

"Why? Where do you want me to be from?" She raised an eyebrow.

Len could feel the heat of her stare on his eyes and looked away, towards the moon. "I've met many people, but only Egyptians have eyes like those."

A knowing smile made its way across her lips. "Yeah," she laughed, "I'm from Egypt."

Len knew that if he stayed, something would more than likely slip… Nevertheless… He didn't feel like leaving, so, he decided to beat around the bush. "You know," he started, "My parents have always been powerful… But I knew it wasn't possible to just forget one person... I was only in love once in my life and when my cousin, Daaron, injured her, I was ready to kill… My mother drugged me, erasing this girl from my memory completely." he paused to look at the quiet blonde, "She must've drugged Jun and father too. The whole family… I think it's crazy that I, of all people, could be prone to such forgetfulness… What do you think, Eve?"

Myah gazed over at him with her upset knowing eyes and then looked at the ground, "If you still remember what happened, then this girl probably had an impact on your life. There's no way you can forget her completely… Does she remember you?"

Len didn't get to answer because Leoka stood and began to growl, "Okay, human. That's enough talking for tonight. Come, Eve."

The Chinese shaman smirked. He was actually getting used to her constant appearances. She would show up, make a fool of herself, and then leave. However, she did have a point…

Myah sent a sad glance at Len and followed when her spirit disappeared, "Sorry…"

His smirk turned to a frown. It was amusing, but he wished that he knew what she was thinking. It bothered him…

**__**

Flashback

All of a sudden, pain surged through her body and she spun around. Len stood there with his prized Kwan-Dao in hand. The world seemed to fall apart as her legs gave out, leaving her on the floor. She glanced at the blade stained with blood.

"You…" she whispered with teary eyes.

A roar of pain filled the house as the tiger was thrown into her. "Leoka! Teleport!" she commanded before anyone could stop her. The girl clapped her hands together and in her place was black smoke. The tiger shut its eyes and disappeared the same way.

_**End Flashback**_

How she knew him, period… Yeah… It definitely bothered him…

'Len…' lulled the voice in the back of his mind. His eyes widened at the next word it whispered, 'Sorry…'

**__**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked this chapter. It wasn't that good, but it gave a bit of info. I'm kind of holding back some secrets that some people are going to go crazy over.

Anyway, there isn't much to say anymore. R&R please! Goodnight!

**Love.Peace.And all that Bull...**

**Myah**


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions

Hey! My-Myah Here!

Another chapter that I don't particularly like… It kinda sets up for the next chapter and has some funny bits. Oh well, just read it and tell me what you think.

****

Disclaimer:_ I no own SK nor a sleeping Lenny. Read this chapter to find out what I mean._

**

* * *

**

Lost Love

Chapter Four: Suspicions…

A crimson rose fades black in the snow of winter. With its beauty lost, can it find its one true purpose? The memory blurred. "I'd never forget you, Len… nor would you to me. It has always been this way. You can't deny it…" Len/OC

* * *

Myah grinned happily when she woke up. This was perfect. Len at least knew what his parents did. She then noticed Leoka had wasn't anywhere around. 'Stupid tiger,' she thought with a smirk, 'She knows how I think.'

The blonde didn't even worry about getting ready for school. She'd probably just ditch and go hang out with the witches, her only true friends. But, before she did anything, she wanted to see how it felt… to play with something more dangerous than fire.

She made her way to the rooftop where she and Len had talked the night before and jumped across to his side. Then, without making a noise, she found the door that could lead her into the Chinese shaman's home. She smirked when it opened so quietly and gently as if asking her to come in.

Myah snuck around the dark house and stopped in the doorway of Jun's room. She was gone… Strange. She went to the next doorway and smirked. This room seemed to have a dangerous heir about it, most likely from the Kwan-Doe glinting in the dark from above Len's bed. It practically called Myah in for her to look over the peaceful form of a sleeping shaman.

The smile on her lips was replaced by a real smile. It had been so long…

**__**

---------------------------------------------------------

Anna was furious. No one wanted to get neither on her bad side nor cross her path, period. It was when Jun showed up, that everyone seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Yoh?" she asked sweetly "Do you mind going to wake Lenny up? I heard him sneaking about last night so I cut off his alarm so he could get some more rest. He runs himself too much…"

Yoh nodded, happy for any excuse to get away from his fiancée. "No problem, Jun."

"Why was he about last night?" Anna butted in. She was looking for any excuse to yell at the Chinese shaman.

"I'm not very sure, but I must be going… Thank you, Yoh!" With that said, she left with Ryu as usual.

**__**

----------------------------------------------------------

Myah laughed as the flustered boy, rushed down the street to Yoh's house. "I can't believe Jun left me!" he complained in utter shock, "She's never done such a thing! It's preposterous!" He glared at the blonde, "Eve! Stop that laughing! It is not funny!"

"Yah it is!" she retorted with a smile, trying to catch up with him, "I was soooo lucky to have woken you up! That look was priceless!" She raised an eyebrow, "And you're so cute when you're sleeping."

Len stopped in his tracks and glared at the mysterious girl. "Why were you in my house?"

Myah avoided his gaze to think of an excuse. There was none. "Curious…" she answered.

"Curious!? Curious of what?"

"I wanted to see how you looked when you slept and I wanted to see if you would freak if you saw me," she smirked as she said this, "which you did with an intense passion." The way she said this, emphasizing 'intense passion', made Len's face go red in both anger and embarrassment. Also, making Myah laugh again, "You are such a boy!"

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you are so immature and you can't handle a smooth talker."

"Don't tell me you're talking about yourself…"

"What? You don't think so?"

A smirk formed on Len's lips, "Whatever…"

Myah smiled. He was warming up to her. That was definitely a good sign. "Okay, Len, I'll leave you to your friends now. I've got to meet up with some friends of mine."

The Chinese shaman sweat dropped as the blonde leapt from the street to some nearby bushes to avoid the eyes of two boys.

"Young Master, do you want me to follow that girl?" Bason asked, suddenly forming at his side.

"No, Bason…" he replied, "It's fine… Let her do what she pleases." He raised a hand in the air and simply waved once at his friends, "Where is my sister!?" He shouted, acting severely annoyed.

****

Flashback

The blonde snuck into his room and sat on his bed, right beside him. He was so cute when he slept. She smiled and shook him slowly. He turned over and asked, "What do you want?"

Myah giggled quietly. 'He's talking in his sleep!' "Time to get up," she whispered in his ear.

"Myah?"

She gasped and fell backwards. 'He remembers me!' she panicked, 'He's not supposed to know my name!' The young girl was speechless, so luckily he woke up. He watched her rise to her feet.

"Eve! What are you doing here!? Where is Jun!?"

The blonde laughed uncomfortably and then started to tease, "Your sister left you, little man!"

"Move!"

"Aw! Why!?"

"I have to get ready for school!"

"Okay! I will too!"

"Wait! Get out of there!"

"Aw, Lenny!"

****

End Flashback

His shocked expression left Myah with a fit of giggles until they were running to Yoh's house. "But, he scared me so much," Myah muttered to herself, "It was a fluke… I didn't hear what he said, so I imagined that he said what I wanted him to… If he did remember…"

Yelling interrupted her one-sided conversation. "Myah! Myah!" She looked back to see black jeep pull up beside her. A red haired girl was sitting in the back window grinning broadly, "Hey Myah!"

Beside her, as quiet as ever, sat a blonde clutching a small doll rather tightly. "Peyote tried to steal Chuck…," she whispered hatefully.

In the front, a blue haired girl sat at the drivers' seat. "Hi Kanna," Myah called to her, knowing that she was ignoring her on purpose. The response was a roll of her eyes while she rested her chin on the steering wheel.

Myah turned back to the redhead, "So, Matti, what's up?"

She smiled, "Only the sky, girl!"

The blonde haired girl got tears in her eyes, "You're not going to say anything to Mari?"

Myah laughed aloud, "Still a crybaby, eh Marion?"

She looked at her friend from under her eyebrows, "Marion is not a crybaby!"

Kanna laughed aloud, "Try saying that to Master Hao!" Matti and Myah started laughing along while the Italian shaman looked hurt.

"Okay, Myah!" called Kanna "Get in!"

The blonde-haired person walked around the vehicle and got in the passengers' seat. "What do you want with me today?"

"Look," she explained, handing over a piece of paper. It was a poster advertising a fair for the week.

"So?" she asked, "It's a fair." She smiled putting a finger in front on her lips, "Are you asking me out?"

Matti and Marion caught the joke and laughed, while Kanna just glared in annoyance. "Not just any fair, the witches fair." She raised an eyebrow, "Since you didn't complete your mission the other night, Hao wants us to finish them off." She paused and cut off the engine locking the doors.

Myah seemed to get nervous at this. It was as if they were trying to corner her.

"At the fair being held tonight, you need to bring Yoh, that's it. I'll give you the fill there. He has no training of our kind, so when the finale arrives…"

"He goes 'boom'…" Marion added.

Myah swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, for that was all she could do. She then snapped her fingers and disappeared, "Bye Kanna…"

****

Lunch

Len narrowed his eyes when 'Eve' sat down at the table. Her curly black hair replaced by long blond strands. "Give up?" he asked.

Myah rolled her eyes, "Don't you like my new look, 'Lenny'?" she smirked, "Blond is definitely better than black."

"Whoa, Eve!" Yoh gasped as he sat down, "What'd you do?"

"Not much… Seriously," she laughed, "I bleached my hair. That's all."

"Looks like you did a one-eighty," Manta stated.

Suddenly, another blonde girl sat down beside Len. "You must be Evangeline…" she said spitefully, "I've heard about you."

Myah cut her eyes. This was the Anna she was expecting, although what she wanted from this girl would be hard to get if she hated her guts. "It's Eve," she said with a fake smile.

"Oh, well I'm Anna… Yoh's told me all about you." She jerked a thumb at the chocolate-eyed boy whose face was beet red, "I thought you had black hair."

"I bleached it," came a growling response.

The two got quiet and glared at each other. No one dare interrupted, not even Len. He wanted to see if this girl was gutsy enough to stand up to Anna. So far, she was doing a pretty damn good job.

Finally, 'Eve' smirked and broke eye contact, glancing at Yoh. "Um… Could I speak to you alone, Yoh?" she asked.

Anna's eyes went wide, but she kept quiet while she watched the two leave. Of course, noting that Yoh sent her some worried glances on his way out. "I hate her…," she stated once they were out of earshot, "I hate her and that's all to it…"

Manta sweatdropped, "Why are you so angry lately, Anna?" He flinched when her cold glare shot at him, "I mean, you're really nice, but you've been… uh…"

"Bitchy. She's been very bitchy lately, hasn't she, Manta?" Len butted in.

"You've got no room to talk, Tao…," the blonde growled, "I tried to tell you before that I have your letter. The one your mother wrote you. I know about your secret girlfriend…" She eyed the door to the cafeteria, waiting for Yoh to come back, "Is Eve really..." She paused in thought, "Diana?"

Len's eyes went wide. "That girl is no Diana…"

Anna smirked at the reaction, "Oh, we'll see about that. You're up to something, Tao, and I'm going to find out what. I already know that Eve was the one that broke into the inn. I'm guessing that you sent her there. That's why she was so shocked to see you…" The blonde stood, "Yeah, I'm right, aren't I?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Bye Tao…"

The Chinese shaman's jaw dropped in utter shock, "The bitch has lost it! Manta! Can you believe her!?"

Manta's eyes were wide, but you could tell that he was thinking. "You have been acting suspicious, Len…" he murmured, "I'm not saying that she's right, but she could be… I saw you walking with Eve this morning. She tried to hide, but…"

Len shook his head. "How can you believe anything that bitch says!?" he asked in disbelief, "I'm done. Bye." He then left the small boy in anger, annoyance, and disbelief. And… This was entirely that girl's fault.

****

-----------------------------------------------------------

After school, Anna was sitting in front of the TV, just waiting for her fiancé to walk in the door. He was in for it tonight. She was going to punish him big time. What else would make her feel in control again? That girl, 'Eve', had taken that ability away completely.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Closed. Footsteps trailed down the hall.

"Yoh…" Anna called, "Don't you dare come in here. No TV until the dishes are done, the kitchen is polished, and the area around the hot tub is cleaned… And don't forget dinner."

"Miss Anna…" came a high voice which was obviously not Yoh's. Two eyes glared at the doorway to see Tamura stumble in. "Um… Miss Anna? Yoh is… he…"

"Spit it out!"

The pink-haired girl quickly handed a note to Anna and jolted from the room. 'Yoh's handwriting…' the blonde thought in annoyance, 'That coward…'

Hey Anna,

Sorry about the note, but I knew you'd get angry with me. Eve asked me out, so I'm gonna hang out with her tonight. After what you did, she's really nervous and shy. You shouldn't have been so hard on her…

Sorry, Yoh

"TAMURA!!!" Anna shouted, making the younger girl immediately stumble into the room.

"I…I'm sorry… Mi-Miss Anna…" she stuttered, "H-he gave me the note and r-ran off…!"

Anna's glare turned soft and she forced a smile. "I'm not mad at you, Tammy. I just want to know where Eve and Yoh are going… I know he told you."

The pink-haired girl looked up nervously and bit her bottom lip. She then decided to let it slip before the rage of Anna let itself loose again. "The f-fair…" she whispered, "Yoh said th-that they were going to the fair…"

**_

* * *

_**

This was pretty easy to write, but I don't like the idea of Myah going out with Yoh. She should be with Hao, Lyserg, or Len. Oh well… The next chapter is the last of Lost Love, then I'll switch to Curse. Hm, I like that story. On to Egypt!

R&R

****

Love.Peace.And all that Bull...

Myah


	5. Chapter 5: Mirror of Lost Souls

Myah here!

This is the last chapter of Lost Love. (I hope you got the idea of what these are…) Curse is next! I'll give you the summary for it!

"True Angels ride on the backs of winged beasts," Myah once said. A deadly curse from childhood meets our beloved OC. Will she recover in time to reveal her heartbreaking childhood story or will a certain Chinese shaman have to bid his one love goodbye?

Aww. How cute…

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King! I do not own anything! (Well, let's not go THAT far.) I own a laptop and an Mp3 player. HeeHee!

* * *

****

Lost Love

Chapter Five: Mirror of Lost Souls…

A crimson rose fades black in the snow of winter. With its beauty lost, can it find its one true purpose? The memory blurred. "I'd never forget you, Len… nor would you to me. It has always been this way. You can't deny it…" Len/OC

* * *

Myah clung onto Yoh's arm and smiled. It was actually pretty easy to get him to go to the fair. He had agreed without any extra pushes or bribes. Not to mention, she was actually having fun. 'This must be what a real date is like,' she pondered, 'I wish I could've gone to a fair before now. It would've been fun.'

Yoh had bought her pizza, soda, and chocolate. They had rode many rides and even played a few games, with Amidamaru secretly cheating though. Example: Yoh had tried to show off at a basketball game, so the ghost lifted the ball and knocked it into the hoops. Myah pretended not to notice the ghost. As far as Yoh was concerned, she was a normal teen girl.

Sadly, the blonde felt somewhat guilty. From the beginning, she had never been after Hao's twin. She was after something else. Something more. Life and death more…

--------------------------------------

Anna slammed the door on her way out and stormed down the sidewalk. That was the last straw. Eve was gonna get it and Yoh would watch. She was thinking of the many things she could do to torture them when an annoyed voice stopped her, "Where are you off to, bitch?"

The blonde glared at the Chinese shaman in her path. "Tao, I don't have time for games…"

"Neither do I," he retorted, "Where is Yoh?"

"Where is Eve?"

"How should I know?"

Anna practically growled in anger. "She's on a date with my fiancé. I'm going to kill her. Care to watch?"

Len raised an eyebrow and took a step to the side, "Lead the way…"

-----------------------------------------------

"Y'know…" Myah started, taking a bite of chocolate ice cream, "Whoever thought of ice cream was a genius… It has milk in it, but it tastes wonderful! And then, another genius shows up and adds chocolate to it! The best food on earth was created!"

"You don't like milk?" the boy shaman asked.

"Nope, never have…" she retorted, shoving more in her mouth, "I can't see how Len is so obsessed over it. He drinks over three bottles a day! That's nasty, dude!"

Yoh smiled. "You know a lot about Len, don't you?"

"Yeah," she paused, "I mean, I don't know too much, but…"

"It's okay," he interrupted, "That's the real reason I came with you tonight. I have a feeling that you're not bad, but you are using me, aren't you?"

Myah blushed when she thought about her run-in with Len before school. She didn't know why it popped into her head, but it was a nice image. "Do you want me to use you?" she asked sarcastically, as she usually did to the Chinese shaman, "Just kidding… I'm actually…" Now, there was no more joking.

Two blue eyes flew open in shock as two figures made their way to her. "Len…" she muttered.

Yoh spun around to look behind him. "Anna…!?" he gasped, "How'd she find me!"

Myah was still in complete and utter shock. This wasn't supposed to happen either. Kanna would be furious. What was she gonna do now?

"You think you're slick, don't you?" the Itako asked when she stepped before the other blonde, "He's my fiancé. You've no right to even speak to him."

"I have the right to anything I please…" came the sharp reply.

"I don't believe you, Eve, and I don't believe a word from your mouth. By the way, what's your real name?"

Myah's eyes went wide, "How do you know about that!?"

"Yeah, I knew it… Now, who sent you into my house? Was it him?" she jerked a thumb at Len, "Or was it someone else?"

The mysterious girl paused to think. There was no excuse. What could she say? Not even Len knew that she lied about her name… Speaking of… Len looked rather pissed off, but kept his mouth shut. Wow, this was him being nice. He could've butted in at any time, but he was letting her explain first… That is, if she could…

"C'mon… Aren't you going to answer me?" Anna paused, a victorious smirk appearing on her lips, "Hm, Diana?"

Dead silence… All outside noises were blocked as if it were the calm before the storm…

"What… did you just call me?" Myah growled. Her eyes were narrowed and full of wrath, "How could you… you… HOW CAN YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT WHORE!?!" she roared angrily, holding back from tackling Yoh's fiancée there.

"I don't see where you have room to talk!" Anna shouted back… Well, right before she was knocked to the ground by a fist in the face. The two fought for a few second more and suddenly stopped. The mysterious girl had a hand on the second blonde's throat and her nails dug deeply into the skin.

"Don't ever call me that… EVER again…" Myah warned and then jumped to her feet, taking off past Len, who didn't even try to stop her. Anna deserved it. No girl should have to go through the torture of being compared to Diana. The Itako bitch would think about what she says next time she accused anyone of anything or she might end up like she was now.

Anna coughed and scanned the crowd. "Where'd she go!?" she asked in shock. She stood, ignoring Yoh who was giving her VERY nervous looks.

Len then glanced at where 'Eve' had run off to. He didn't know where she was. Suddenly, a figure caught his eye, sitting on a crate across a crowd of people. The figure was waving at him. 'Is that…' he wondered, 'Is that Hao?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myah jolted into the safe house and looked up at the ceiling to see camera's staring down on her. "Leoka…" she whispered. With that, the small red light on the camera flickered and died. She didn't want to be seen by anyone.

"Great," the blonde muttered sarcastically, "Kanna really knows how to make me work."

The girl was thinking was to hard stuck in a house of mirrors. What did the witches expect her to do? Get lost? If so, they were in luck. "Damn it! Dead end!"

Something else then caught her attention… a boy who looked like Yoh was watching her from within one of the mirrors, "How are you Myah?"

Myah spun around to run and was roughly pushed into a mirrored wall. Hao spun her around so she was facing him and put his nose to hers, looking happily in her eyes. "It's nice to see you again," he whispered in a seductive tone, "You didn't come back last time…"

The blonde was scared, but kept her calm figure.

"You're shivering; do you want me to warm you up?"

She felt helpless as Hao reached his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to be burned by the Fire tamers touch.

"Master Hao!" yelled a voice, stopping Hao's actions.

Myah gasped. 'Thank god, she's here!'

Hao looked annoyed as Kanna walked in, looking rather angry. "Master Hao," she repeated, "I am sorry to interrupt, but you can make her nauseous some other time! My plan will not work if you're with her…"

"Thanks!" the blonde breathed heavily, pulling herself away from Yoh's twin and holding herself up by Kanna's side.

Hao forced a smile, "I'll see you later then." He then disappeared.

"When he does that, it freaks me out," Kanna stated, "When you disappear, it's annoying…"

Myah shrugged, "Yah, I know. Seriously, though… Thanks. I hate it when Hao gets like that…" She paused, "Well, what's our plan?"

The blue-haired girl clenched the blonde's arm and pulled her through the maze. The smoke from her cigarette was leading her through. The path stopped and Kanna touched one of the mirrors to her right. It slid upward to reveal another room. This room, however, contained a monitor in the left corner, which was used for surveillance, and a single mirror. A black mirror…

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" the German shaman asked, "It can strip the soul from any shaman and lock it inside, leaving the body in a dead-like state."

Myah nodded, unsure of what she could say.

"Myah, look at me…" Kanna ordered, "Go find him and get ready. My real plan can start when he is trapped within the mirror..." She paused. Myah hadn't looked. She was gazing dreamily into the black depths of the glass. "MYAH!!!"

The blonde jolted from the daydream and averted her attention to her friend. "That thing's strong…" she said with raised eyebrows, "I don't know if I can be around it too much. It's messin' with my head…"

"Here…" Kanna said, handing her a small silver stone, "Keep this next to your body and the mirror won't affect you."

"Anywhere next to my body?" she asked.

"Anywhere…"

Myah smirked and stuffed the stone inside her shirt, "There. It's not going anywhere."

"Perv…" the blue-haired girl muttered, "Stop copying me…"

Myah broke into laughter as her friend showed her the way out. "So, that's where you put yours?" she asked, "Wow, I didn't know that I was picking up on your habits. Does that mean I'm going to start smoking soon?"

Kanna ignored her. "Follow the smoke to that room… Once in there, I'll handle things. Just don't let him leave…"

"Yeah, whatever. I got it. Leave me alone…" She smiled uncomfortably, "Don't worry, Kanna, I wont let you down."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Len…" came a warm voice, "Are you looking for my kitten?"

"Where's Eve?" the Chinese shaman asked, glaring at Hao who sat on a crate beside a snack stand, "I know you know."

"Eve?" he asked with a smirk, "I don't know an Eve… I know a Kanna, Matti, Marion, and another blonde, but she doesn't want you to know her name."

"Why not?"

"Hm, what did she say…" Hao asked himself in mock thought, "Oh, yeah. She doesn't want to have anything to do with the Tao that stabbed her in the back. Why do you think she fell for your cousin?"

Len's eyes went wide, "My cousin!?" He then practically growled, "You're lying!"

"How do you know?" Hao asked, "You don't even remember when you met her. How could say completely that you've never betrayed her and she fell for your cousin?"

The golden orbs were confused. Was Hao lying? Or did he know more than himself? Could Eve have liked Daaron? Ever?

****

Dream Flashback

"Daaron!" Len yelled as he saw his cousin holding a girl in the dark shadows of the garden. The brunette boy was holding her tightly by her shoulders, but the spiky-haired boy could see only bits of her hidden body. Her blouse was half ripped and those eyes glittered with tears in the darkness.

"Len," she whimpered before she passed out in exhaustion.

Len ran at his flesh and blood relative with a rage like no other. He pushed him onto the ground and beat the hell out of him. The brunette had tortured the helpless girl before and he was going to pay for trying again…

****

End Flashback

"You're lying!" Len shouted, jumping towards Hao.

"Young Master!" Bason called, "Don't!"

Yoh's twin smirked, disappearing and reappearing behind the Chinese shaman, whose eyes were wide in shock. He then kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into the ground. "Aw, Lenny…" Hao mocked, "You'll think about attacking me next time, wont you?"

Sadly, there was no response from the unconscious Len.

****

-----------------------------------------------

Myah walked outside and ran face to face with Yoh. "You!" she gasped.

"What's wrong, Eve?" he asked, glancing around.

"Uh… I wasn't expecting to run into you here…" She pushed some hair behind her ear, averting her eyes to the ground, "About what I did… I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Look, Eve… I knew you weren't who you claimed to be, but I figure that you have your reasons. I just want to know why you are trying to be around me, Anna, and everyone if you're not trying to get something…"

"Not something," Myah interrupted, "Someone… I'm, well… I WAS after Anna, but… now I'm not sure. I think…" She paused, "I'm sorry, Yoh…"

"You can't tell me, can you?" the chocolate-eyes boy asked, somewhat disappointed, "Well, I haven't seen you do anything wrong. We can still be friends, but I don't know about what everyone else thinks of you…"

"No, Yoh…" Myah retorted, "Everyone who comes near me… Well, they die…"

Hao's twin gave her a sad look and then held out his hand, trying to give her an encouraging smile, "Can I try to prove you wrong?"

Myah blushed. She didn't know why, but… She had never wanted to hurt him. She didn't even want him to be involved. But… Here he was, trying to help her. He was supposed to hate her. She was trying to take his fiancée away…

'Myah?' a voice in her head asked, 'Can you really go through with this?'

The blonde stared at Yoh's hand. 'Leoka…' she thought, still confused, 'I think I can trust him… But… If I do, I'll never be able to take Anna away and Hao will never leave. But… If I do take Anna from him, I'll have to leave Len. Though, Hao'll be gone too…'

'Take your time…' came the response.

The girl sighed in decision. "My name's Myah…," she told Hao's twin, taking his hand and smiling. 'I hope I made the right choice…' she thought.

****

-------------------------------------------------------

Len awoke with pain surging through his entire body. He heard three girls laughing in the back of his mind. He couldn't see anything… Maybe it was because his eyes were closed. He tried to open them and still couldn't see through the water that dripped from his hair.

"You awake, Tao boy?" a female voice asked, "Hey, Kanna! Marion! I think he woke up!" He then bolted his eyes shut.

"It's about time…" came a mature voice, probably the oldest of the girls, "We need him to open his eyes and just glance at the mirror. Marion, spray him with some more water to make things easier…"

"I don't think he's awake…," stated the third voice, "but okay…"

Len flinched as his body was covered in icy cold water. He felt goosebumps cover him in head to toe. At least he wasn't numb anymore. He could now tell that he was hanging by his wrists on a rather cold wall.

"Um, Kanna?" the first voice asked, "Something's up… Uh… I think… Uh…"

"Spit it out, Matti!"

"Uh… Myah ditched us…" At those words, Len heard fingernails tapping on a monitor, "See?"

Kanna growled some words under her breath and stormed from the room. The door she went through, and slammed, was to Len's right. Wow, he could pick up a lot with his eyes closed.

"Hey, Mari?" Matti asked, "Why do we have to spray water on him?"

"Rumors say that souls are easily stripped from the body when wet," Marion explained, "The witches are testing that theory since Master Hao wants this boy gone."

"I thought Master Hao liked him… Oh, well…"

"This boy has a strong spirit," Mari muttered, "If the rumor is incorrect, he may be able to stay in his body. Mari would be very impressed if he did."

"I thought you liked Master Hao… Uh, never mind, uh… Mari?" Matti started screaming as the two obviously started fighting, "Ah! Mari! Let go! Aaaah! I didn't mean it!!!!"

"Then Matti should really learn to hold her tongue!" came the hissing response.

Len couldn't hold back his smirk. These girls were idiots.

Matti glanced up from the bruise on her arm and saw a smirk implanted on the prisoners face. "Mari…He IS awake."

Marion whirled her head to the side to see for herself. The smirk was gone, but his fingers were clenched in a fist. She smiled, "Why doesn't boy open his eyes to look at Matti and Mari?"

"I don't want to…" Len retorted, voice somewhat hoarse, "Now, where is Hao? Or Myah?"

"Aw. But we want to see those sexy eyes of yours…" Matti whined, "Our friend told us all about them…"

"Oh, Matti," Marion giggled also motioning to the monitor, "Myah will be here in a few minutes. Wasn't Kanna going to get her?"

Matti looked at the screen. Myah was now by herself and Kanna was talking to her. They both looked angry. "Yeah, they'll be here in a few minutes."

----------------------------------------------------

Yoh and Myah walked over to a snack stand, where Anna now sat. She looked even angrier when she saw the blonde. "What do you want, 'Eve'?" she asked spitefully.

The Egyptian held out her hand like Yoh did to her and gave Anna a calm look. "A fresh start…" she said, "My name's Myah… truthfully…"

The Itako only glared and then took her hand, "Fine…" She then pulled away, "I knew that I had met you before. Y'know you're a good liar, right?"

Myah smirked, "Yeah. You want me to explain myself or what?"

"No," came Anna's response, "That punch was enough to tell me that you can keep your secrets. If Yoh trusts you, then I'll tolerate you."

"Yeah, I feel loved…" the mysterious girl said sarcastically.

The Itakan stood and walked away, "We have to split up and find Len. He and Yoh split up to look for you…"

Myah's eyes went wide and she took off towards the house of mirrors once more. A familiar figure then stopped her. "What the hell are you thinking!?" Kanna demanded to know, "Have you lost your fuckin' mind!? I knew you were blond, but damn Myah!"

"Knock it off, sis," the blonde said, "I need to know where Len is."

"Don't call me sis," came the sharp reply, "and why should I tell you where that brat is when you just ruined my plan? Maybe I should use my mirror to rid of that Chinese boy… What do you think?"

Myah's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't…"

"I would."

At that, Kanna ran towards the house of mirrors with Myah at her heels. The maze was much easier to navigate after going in there a few times, not to mention having someone in front of you that ran into the walls before you did. It was amusing.

It took a little bit to make it to that secret room, but, to the witches, the wait was so worth.

"Len!" Myah practically squeaked.

"Kanna," Matti whined, "We can't get him to open his eyes."

The blue-haired girl nodded towards the Chinese shaman and then glanced quickly at the only non-witch. These actions made Mari and Matti smirk evilly. The two stepped on each side of Len. Marion held Chuck up to his head, while Jack stood on the floor, directing a gun towards the boy.

"I repeat," Myah growled, "You wouldn't…"

Kanna smirked, "Tell him to open up."

"Marion wants to see what the pretty mirror does," Marion commented. Matilda nodded in agreement.

"Please… no…" Myah whispered, "You can't actually expect me to do this…"

"Tell him…" At those words, the two spirits cocked their guns, the clicking noise making the Egyptian bite her bottom lip. She growled in indecision.

"Myah…" Len whispered, "Don't worry about me… I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"No…" She shook her head, anger filling her eyes, "Go ahead and kill him, Mari!"

The girls stared at her in shock. "What!?"

"Myah!?" the Chinese shaman asked, "I wasn't being serious!"

"Oh, I know," the girl explained, "but I am sorry for ruining your fun. Len is always serious in these types of situations. He doesn't believe in giving up." She sighed, "He once told me, 'When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn…' That's something I truly love about him and proves that you aren't him. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't know my real name. When his mother drugged him, he forgot me… completely. Nice try… Hao."

Len opened his eyes to reveal two chocolate brown orbs as he transformed into his original form. "Aw, Myah…" he whined playfully, "I was hoping to have a loving scene between you and I…"

"Go fuck yourself!" she shouted angrily, "I don't want to hear anything from you!"

"That's not very nice," Hao stated, burning the chains that held him and standing on his own, "After all I've done for you."

Myah gazed at the floor, "Just tell me where Len is so I can leave…"

"You said you didn't want to hear anything from him," Kanna reminded spitefully.

"Kanna…"

"It's okay, Kanna," Hao added with a smile, "I disposed of him myself. It doesn't really matter if I tell her where he is, he's lost forever…" The words made the Egyptian's breath quicken. "Now, there's nowhere else for you to go and I doubt that you would fight me for your pointless reasons. It's time to back to camp."

Myah bit her bottom lip and nodded. The three witches followed Hao loyally, while she stuck behind. Her eyes were attracted to a picture on the monitor that Marion had forgotten to cut off.

'Len…' the blonde thought sadly. Yoh had the limp body of Len in his arms and was running with his fiancée at his heels.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" the German shaman had asked earlier, "It can strip the soul from any shaman and lock it inside, leaving the body in a dead-like state."

The Egyptian's eyes went wide. She spun around to face the mirror and was met with the image of Len. "I knew it…" she breathed, "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Myah?" Matti's voice called, "You comin'?"

"Yah, one second…"

Myah looked over her shoulder at the red-headed witch, who had come back to the small room. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Matti, you trust me, don't you?"

"Um… Of course, but… I don't know if you do the right things most of the time," she glanced at the mirror, "I think I know what you're…"

Before she could finish, the blonde grabbed her arm and spun her around, slamming her rather hard into the mirror. Black glass shattered with a loud cracking sound and a piercing scream filled the air.

"I'm sorry…," whispered the blonde as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------

(After Myah teleports and Len's spirit returns to his body. He splits with Yoh to find her.)

"Myah!" yelled a voice.

The girl scanned the crowd around her and smiled when she saw Len. "Hiya," she said when he approached her, "It's been a while."

"You…" he growled, "Tell me, are you really Myah?"

"Yeah. The one and only, why?" she retorted.

He seemed to question this. "The Myah that ran away from China three years ago?"

"How do you know about that?"

"If you still remember what happened, then this girl probably had an impact on your life. There's no way you can forget her completely…" Len quoted her words from that night on the roof, "How can you give such good advice unless you've been through the same thing?"

The blonde stared at the ground, unsure of what to say next. "You were almost dead a few minutes ago… But… You still worked so hard to remember your past. You should think about your future."

'Myah?' Leoka asked in her mind, 'Aren't you doing this for your past? I thought you would've run into that boys arms with a running start.'

'I've to be cautious of whom I name my most loved ones while Hao is still around…'

"My past determines my future…" Len stated simply, "If I can't remember an impact on my life, how can I be sure that I'm making the right choices for my future? I may not have trusted you, but… I'm sure that if I fell in love once before, I can do it again."

"I bet Kanna is furious about her plan!" Myah laughed, changing the subject, "But, it would have never worked in the first place. She should've known that I would choose you…" She felt her eyes get heavy and her legs weaken. "Um… Len… I'm uh…"

Len grabbed the Egyptian by her waist so she wouldn't fall and held her close, breathing gently on her neck. She sighed. She would've pushed away, but she didn't think she could stand on her own anymore and it felt kinda good. It had been so long… His body against hers… The outside noise blocked by the beating of hearts… Wow… Just like when they met… It was a miracle… Something was definitely looking out…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the roof of the house of mirrors, Kanna blew out a puff of smoke created by her cigarette. "Well, that just sucks…" she murmured, "I didn't even get halfway through my plan before someone messed it up…"

Matti shrugged, flinching at the pain in her back, "I'm just surprised by who messed it up… They both turned on us. I though Myah might have instead of…"

Marion finished her sentence, "Master Hao… Mari doesn't think it's true! She thinks it is Myah's fault! Master Hao only tried to kill that boy!"

Kanna blew a puff of smoke into the blonde's face. "Don't worry," she told her comrades, "You can tell Myah how disappointed you are about Hao when she comes back…"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Will she really come back this time?"

The blue-haired shaman smirked, "Of course she will… Myah can't handle love and hate in equal proportions. When the dorks find out that she worked for Hao, they'll hate her and then there is Len who just recently fell back in love. She'll come back, tears and all…"

Marion giggled, "She's a runaway!"

"Exactly…" Another puff of smoke was then blown into the blonde's face.

"Hey! Quit that now!"

**_

* * *

_**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN... Reincarnation: Curse**

Okay. Kinda boring, I think. I liked slapping Anna. She's my fav girl character, but she's got too much of a power trip. I can't really say much, though. I DO like Len. Haha.

Okay . Please Review, cause I'm not feelin' this story too much. I need inspiration!

****

Love.Peace.And all that Bull...

Myah


End file.
